


So pretty for me

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [83]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Girls in Love, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Switching, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, allison lives in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: What Allison hadn’t been expecting, however, was how different the sex would be. Of course, she had known that getting to actually touch her girlfriend would make a huge difference, but she hadn’t realised how many little subtleties she had been missing through their phones and computers.Allison had adored every little bit of phone sex she and Kira had shared when the ocean had still separated them, but getting to see her girlfriend spread out and flushed in front of her… She would be lying if she said she hadn’t forgotten how to breathe for a moment.Or: Allison and Kira finally get to explore each other's bodies in person.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Kudos: 12





	So pretty for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Allison had always known how lucky she was to have a girlfriend like Kira in her life.

She wasn’t a fool; she knew not everyone got to date someone as beautiful, kind, loving, and wonderful as Kira. She knew very well that every moment she got to spend with the woman she loved was a blessing, and she treasured each and every one of them.

But all of those were things that Allison had known even when she had been halfway across the world. These were the things she had learned from her bedroom in France, when Kira had been out of reach. Now, though… now Allison was getting to learn everything else about Kira, and she was _ecstatic_.

She loved touching Kira and finding all her ticklish spots; she loved kissing her girlfriend and giggling when the other woman started smiling against her mouth. She loved seeing Kira in the mornings, sleepy and rumpled and as stunning as ever. However, a part of her had been _expecting_ those things. She had known who Kira was even from afar, had learned her inside out until her very soul breathed her girlfriend’s name into her mind every night before she fell asleep.

What she hadn’t been expecting, however, was how different the sex would be. Of course, she had known that getting to actually touch her girlfriend would make a huge difference, but she hadn’t realised how many little subtleties she had been missing through their phones and computers.

Allison had adored every little bit of phone sex she and Kira had shared when the ocean had still separated them, but getting to see her girlfriend spread out and flushed in front of her…

She would be lying if she said she hadn’t forgotten how to breathe for a moment.

“Are you going to stand there all day?” Kira asked lowly, letting her gaze rake up and down Allison’s body appreciatively. “As pretty as you look right now, I really you should move things along a little faster. How long do you think this apartment is going to be empty for?”

“Who said anything about needing it to be empty?” Allison murmured, smirking when Kira’s breath hitched in her throat. “And you should know better than to ask me to hurry, baby. I’m perfectly comfortable right here, looking at you undress yourself for me.”

“I could use some help,” Kira bit down on her bottom lip, looking up at Allison through thick lashes. If Allison had been even just slightly weaker, she would have caved and given her girlfriend exactly what she was looking for. Unfortunately for Kira, Allison really _was_ enjoying the show.

“I’m sure you could,” she answered, leaning back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest as she stared at Kira through hooded eyes. “But _fuck_ , the view is stunning from up here. You should see yourself, baby, you’re a goddamned vision.”

Kira let out a whimper at that, lifting her hips up so she could shimmy out of her jeans, and Allison clenched her jaw to stop herself from letting out all the noises threatening to slip past her lips. She couldn’t let her girlfriend know how desperate Allison was for this, not yet. No matter how tempted she was to send her plans out of the window and fuck Kira right there and then, she refused to give in.

After all, Kira was _so_ pretty when she begged.

“Those panties are very pretty, mon coeur, but I think you could do better than that,” Allison tutted when Kira stopped, her fingers playing with the hem of her underwear. Slowly but clearly, Kira shook her head, swiping her tongue out to wet her lips. “No? Well, that’s a shame. How am I supposed to make you feel good if you won’t even take your clothes off for me, baby?”

“You could always take care of it yourself,” Kira suggested, looking at Allison hopefully and almost – _almost_ – dragging a moan out of the French woman. Almost, but not quite.

“I could,” Allison hummed. “And I bet you would _love_ that, mon coeur, but I want to see you bare and panting for me from over here, so we both know it’s not going to happen. Take your panties off, Kira.”

To her credit, Kira didn’t even hesitate before following Allison’s order. Suddenly, she was completely naked, breathing quickly, and staring at Allison with wide, pleading eyes. As much as Allison would have loved to admire her girlfriend for a while longer, she knew they would have plenty of time for that later.

For now, she wanted – she _needed_ – to get her hands on Kira and finally touch her the way she had promised her girlfriend she would for months. She closed the distance between the door and the bed in less than three seconds, crawling over Kira and smirking when the shorter woman hissed at the feeling of fabric against bare skin.

“Good girl,” she whispered, kissing Kira’s lips gently. “Undressed so prettily for me, baby.”

Kira whimpered, her back arching up to brush against Allison’s body. Allison let her, smiling into her girlfriend’s mouth as Kira gripped at her shirt as though it had personally offended her. When she tried to remove it, however, Allison shook her head and pulled away from the other woman.

“Someone’s eager today,” she chuckled, tugging her shirt off in one smooth movement, grinning wider when Kira groaned at the sight. “Sadly for you, I’m in the mood to take things a little bit slower. I would hate for our first time in person to be over too quickly just because you couldn’t help yourself.”

“Not my fault you’re so fucking beautiful,” Kira cursed, closing her eyes tightly when Allison leaned over to bite her collarbone. “Alli- _Allison_.”

“Do you like that, baby?” Allison whispered, letting her teeth scrape over her girlfriend’s sensitive skin again before kissing her way up Kira’s neck, relishing in the heady sounds the other woman let out. “You certainly sound like you do. You have no idea what your voice does to me, Kira, no idea how close I am to losing control every time you speak. And when you say my name, baby, _god_.”

“Allison,” Kira breathed out again, obviously not afraid of using Allison’s weaknesses against her. “Enough with the teasing, Ally, please.”

Allison’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her girlfriend’s quietly spoken plea, but she refused to crack. She had so much she wanted to do to Kira, so much she wanted to do _with_ Kira, and she refused to let the other woman come until she was babbling incoherently, Allison’s name and a litany of pleas the only thing slipping past her lips.

“But Kira,” she smirked wickedly, sliding down her girlfriend’s body until she could wrap her lips around one of Kira’s nipples. She sank her teeth into the soft flesh for a second before pulling away and looking up at the other woman. Kira looked _wrecked_ , her pupils dilating and a bead of sweat rolling down her neck as Allison gave her other breast the same treatment. “The teasing has only just started; it can’t be over so soon.”

She bit down before Kira could respond, licking and sucking until her girlfriend was a writhing mess above her. Her legs had spread some more to accommodate Allison’s body, and Allison knew it was only a matter of time before…

“Please,” she choked out, lifting her hands to touch Allison but stopping as the French woman sent her a warning look. “ _Please_ , Allison. Touch me or let me touch you or take your clothes off or _something_ , please. You’re driving me insane.”

“And yet you’re still able to speak,” Allison pointed out, biting and licking her way down Kira’s body until she was close, so close to her warmth. She could feel wetness pooling from Kira and, at that moment, nothing could have stopped Allison from pressing soft kisses to the inside of her girlfriend’s trembling thighs. “I want to hear you moan my name, baby, want to feel you shake apart under my very hands. Come on, mon coeur, let go.”

She felt the change instantly. Kira’s legs fell open completely, and she threw her head back wantonly as Allison rewarded her with a light kiss to her clit. When Kira’s hands didn’t even _attempt_ to move, Allison didn’t hesitate to reward her again, sucking at her girlfriend’s most sensitive spot and letting her teeth scrape over it as she slid down even further.

“There you go, Kira, such a good girl,” she murmured, her breath ghosting against Kira’s warmth as she let her tongue lick at her girlfriend’s entrance.

Immediately, her self-control went flying out the window. She moaned against her girlfriend and licked further into her warmth, letting her tongue thrust shallowly into Kira. She wasn’t sure she had ever tasted anything quite as sweet, and it took all of her shattered control not to devour her girlfriend right there and then. Instead, she swirled her tongue and pressed one of her thumbs to Kira’s clit when the other woman whined for more.

“ _Please_ , Allison,” Kira begged, her voice cracking on every syllable as she tightened her legs around Allison’s head. “Please, please, ple- _oh. Allison_.”

Allison pulled away instantly, not giving Kira the time to protest before she was replacing her tongue with one of her fingers, letting it sink into her girlfriend’s heat. In the meantime, she laved at Kira’s clit with her tongue, her eyes still closed in ecstasy at the intoxicating taste lingering in her mouth.

“Allison, c’mon, give me more,” Kira let out, shivering when Allison bit down a little more harshly, hoping her girlfriend would get the message. “Please, _please_ give me more.”

That was all Allison needed to add another finger, reaching further into Kira’s tight heat as the other woman rocked her hips urgently. On any other day, Allison would have gripped onto her girlfriend’s hips to stop the movement, but she could tell how desperate Kira was getting and she knew they both needed this. Instead, she quickened her pace as she let her free hand trail down Kira’s thighs to trace mindless patterns.

After that, it was only a matter of time. Allison kept up her relentless rhythm, barely stopping to breathe before nuzzling back against Kira’s stomach. Her girlfriend had given up on words entirely, the only sounds coming out of her turning into moans and whimpers and barely audible ‘ _Allison_ ’s. She was beautiful and, as Allison met Kira’s beautiful eyes with her own gaze, she thought she could have come just from watching her girlfriend lose herself to an endless pool of pleasure.

They would have to test that theory some other day, though, when Kira wasn’t falling apart under Allison’s ministrations, repeating her name over and over as she came, covering Allison’s fingers in liquid pleasure, even sweeter than honey. As soon as Kira stopped shaking and fell back against the covers, Allison carefully let her fingers slip out of her girlfriend’s warmth to suck them into her mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Ally, seriously?” Kira moaned, pulling Allison back up to eye level and staring accusingly at the dripping fingers Allison was laving at. “I just came, baby girl, you’re going to have to give me a little more time than that to recover.”

The nickname had Allison let out a loud whimper and, just like that, she knew she was done for. Kira flipped them around before Allison could even blink, and then she was staring up at her girlfriend’s smirking face.

“You’re probably wet just from that, aren’t you?” Kira asked huskily, chuckling when Allison nodded enthusiastically. “You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself down there, angel. Next time, I’ll have to thread my fingers through your hair and see how you react to having it pulled.”

Allison’s entire body shuddered at the thought of Kira tugging at her long strands harshly, and it was all Allison could do not to come on the spot. She was already keyed up from Kira’s voice, Kira’s scent, Kira’s _heat_ , and she wasn’t sure she would last much longer.

“I should make you pay for teasing me,” Kira breathed out, pressing a gentle kiss to Allison’s lips before moving down and nipping at her neck. “I should make sure you understand how _torturous_ that was.”

“But you won’t,” Allison said, knowing without a doubt that she was right. Kira’s skin was probably still sensitive from her own orgasm, and Allison knew exactly which buttons to press to get herself what she wanted. “You were so beautiful, baby. So good to me, so eager, so _perfect_.”

Kira was sucking at Allison’s nipples less than a second later, giving them all the attention Allison could have asked for. If there was one good thing about having had so much phone sex in the past year, it was that they knew _exactly_ what the other was looking for. Kira had begged for it too many times for Allison to keep track of, and the French woman knew she hadn’t been much better at hiding her fantasies and most sensitive spots.

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as Kira pinched both her nipples simultaneously before kissing her way down Allison’s stomach, letting her fingers follow her mouth almost tantalisingly slowly. Thankfully, before Allison could complain about how many clothes she still had on, Kira took both her pants and her underwear off in one fell swoop, smiling appreciatively as she gave Allison’s entire body a once over.

“Look at you, baby girl,” she whispered, digging her fingers into Allison’s thighs as she stared up at the taller woman. “Blushing so beautifully for me.”

At her girlfriend’s words, Allison turned an even darker shade of red, gasping breathlessly as Kira took advantage of her distraction to finally go down on her and lick at her clit. She had never been so on edge, had never needed anything as much as she needed Kira’s touch, and she couldn’t help but bless their never-ending months of phone sex for giving them the opportunity to pleasure each other so well.

Before she could voice that particular thought out loud, Kira slipped one finger into Allison’s warmth and followed it up with a second almost immediately after, grinning at the desperate moan Allison let out.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Allison cried out, tears welling in her eyes at the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her blood. “’m so lucky, baby, so lucky. Fuck, you’re so good to me like this, _so good_.”

“Do you want more, baby girl?” Kira asked her, rubbing at Allison’s clit painfully slowly as she waited for her to answer. “Or is this enough for you?”

“ _More_ ,” Allison said pleadingly, hoping beyond hope that Kira wouldn’t make her beg for it. She needed release, and she needed it _now_ , and she wasn’t sure she could string enough words together to get a proper plea out to her girlfriend. “Kira, _more_.”

Kira, bless her soul, only nodded before diving right back in with three fingers, smirking smugly when Allison bucked her hips up wildly to try and clench her tight heat around her girlfriend’s fingers. God, she had never known it could be so _good_. She had never known how hazy a single touch could make her, had never known Kira could render her speechless with a single twist of her fingers.

She had hoped, of course, but she had never known, and she though she might have been crying from the need to come and the desire to tell Kira how much she loved her simultaneously.

By the time she reached the high she had been looking for all hour long, she was repeating Kira’s name over and over like it was a prayer, the word falling from her lips sinfully. She could barely hear her girlfriend talk her through the haze, could only just make out the whisper of a ‘ _beautiful, baby girl_ ’ over the sound of her own moans and pleas and ‘ _Kira, Kira, Kira’_.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt like she had melted into Kira’s soft sheets. She could barely feel her legs, could still feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs, and didn’t think she could move even if she had wanted to. Her girlfriend was draped over her, uncaring of the sweat and come covering them both as she nuzzled into the crook of Allison’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“You back, baby girl?” She whispered, kissing Allison’s cheek gently when the French woman nodded. “Good. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling more than okay,” Allison snorted, clearing her throat when her words came out raspy and broken. She blushed brightly as she thought about how loudly she must have been moaning to wreck her voice so thoroughly. “I’m feeling great, baby, thank you. How are you…?”

“I’m feeling quite happy with ourselves,” Kira grinned, turning Allison around until she could kiss the taller woman properly. “God, Ally, you’re even better at this in person than you are over the phone. You’re going to drive me crazy within a week, I’m telling you.”

“Well, I’ll be right there with you,” Allison shrugged, rubbing her nose against Kira’s and breathing in her girlfriend’s increasingly comforting scent. “You were perfect, mon coeur. I couldn’t have asked for more.”

“Oh, you could have,” Kira smirked. “I’m not sure you could have handled it, though, but feel free to ask for even more next time we do this. And when I say next time, I _do_ mean tomorrow morning, hopefully.”

“I thought you didn’t want to do anything when Boyd was around,” Allison teased her girlfriend, kissing the pout off her lips when Kira huffed indignantly. “I’m just saying, baby, that he’ll probably be back by then. I have nothing against bothering your roommate with a delightful bout of sex, but I’m not the one who has to live with him.”

“We’ll revisit this topic tomorrow,” Kira rolled her eyes. “For now, you should go to sleep. I’ll get us cleaned up in just a minute, alright?”

“Stay,” Allison breathed out, tugging Kira closer when the other woman tried to pull away from her embrace. “Stay a little bit longer, please? I’ve wanted to hold you like this for months, baby. I promise I’ll let you go in a while, okay?”

“I’m not sure I’ll want to be let go,” Kira whispered. “But okay, Ally, I’ll stay with you. Anything for my beautiful girl.”

“And anything for mine,” Allison murmured, feeling herself drift asleep as Kira raised a hand and started carding her fingers through Allison’s hair. “Je t’aime, mon coeur.”

“Je t’aime aussi, mon ange.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! After taking a few days off from writing to move to a different city and get plenty of sleep, I'm really happy with how this little smutty scene turned out. As always, these fics are not beta'ed or edited, so excuse any mistakes/typos. I hope you all enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
